Mr and Mrs Specter (redo)
by Carebearmaxi
Summary: What caused Harvey and Donna to finally know they couldn't do without each other in and out of the office? This is the final product of a story I had posted earlier. Darvey with spritzs of Mike and Rachel.


Chapter 1 – AT LAST

"May I present for the first time: Mr. and Mrs. Harvey Specter".

The bride and groom looked at one another and smiled and then looked out at the congregation before walking back down the aisle together hand in hand. The congregation was not very large as neither bride nor groom wanted too many people there and came from relatively small families.

When they got to the end of the line followed by Donna's maid of honor and two bridesmaids and Harvey's best man and two groomsmen, they each thanked the many people for coming as they walked out into the brilliant June sunshine. After the last hand was shaken, the wedding party including Donna's frazzled mother went back into the church for brief formal photographs.

Once taken, Harvey and Donna Specter both exited the church to a flurry of birdseed thrown at them and Harvey could swear that someone had taken a whole box and hit him in the head as he hurried his bride into the waiting limousine where Ray was sitting at the ready in the driver's seat. Once the limo doors were shut Harvey looked at Donna and kissed her hand while ignoring all the commotion outside.

"Well, we did it. How's it to be Mrs. Specter?"

"Harvey, since I have been formally Mrs. Specter for about a half an hour I will have to let you know in a couple of hours. However, since I have been informally Mrs. Specter for 10 years now, I have to say it's pretty good." Donna leaned over and kissed her new husband longingly on his well-formed lips.

Harvey came up from their kiss and said, "Drive on, Ray! Let's get the party started!"

Part II

Harvey examined his bride with hungry eyes. In their rather quick decision to get married after all these years, he and Donna decided to wait until their wedding night before consummating their marriage. As they waited to be introduced to their waiting congregation as the new Mr. and Mrs. Specter once again, Harvey remembered just a couple of hours ago seeing Donna in her couture strapless Pnina Tournay wedding gown with sweetheart neck showing more cleavage than he cared for everyone else to see on his new wife plus the corset back accentuating her lovely round buttocks. Harvey's eyes welled with tears as he was captivated by her as she walked down the aisle on the arm of her uncle as her father had died long ago.

Harvey's brother, Marcus, was his best man. Everyone at Pearson and Specter bet that Mike Ross would be Harvey's best man as Mike and Harvey were about inseparable as brothers or father and son could ever be. Harvey had asked Mike, but he declined stating that Harvey's biological brother should hold that place of honor. However, he did not mind being of the small wedding party so he could partner his love, Rachel, whom Donna had chosen as one of her bridesmaids.

Harvey had one regret, though. Harvey had wished that his father, Gordon, could have finally witnessed this event. Gordon Specter would state in no quiet matter that Harvey had finally come to his senses in marrying Donna. It had been the one thing that the senior Specter had hoped for ever since he had met Donna. His dad, a fierce jazz musician, joked that if a woman liked a good whiskey and a good jazz tune than she was worth holding on to. Harvey's mother was not asked to the wedding as he still held a grudge for all those years he had witnessed her infidelities to his father. His mother's casual infidelities and final leaving was one reason for Harvey had built those seemingly impenetrable walls around his heart where he was not vulnerable and could care less for anyone except himself. This was one of those reasons why he never dissembled in front of anyone except Donna. There definitely had been a wall between himself and Scottie whom he thought he loved. Harvey had too many secrets in and out of the office to really love Scottie the way she should be loved. He had valiantly tried. However, no one had ever known him as well as Donna. They were a team in the office and once before out of the office. Harvey in his brief recollection had finally penetrated Donna's walls of not being involved with any one with whom she worked. After Stephen's heartbreaking deception of who he really was Donna had fiercely reerected that wall so thick that Harvey was surprised when she actually agreed to marry him.

He looked over at his beautiful red haired wife as she walked across the large bedroom to look at the view from their wilderness hotel bedroom. He knew Donna's favorite vacations were usually accompanied by sun, fun, and a whole lot of alcohol; however, for their honeymoon Harvey wanted to do something different. Donna agreed with this as they both wanted to make a brand new start and keep the past in the past and make new memories as they made a new life together.

"Oh Harvey you have to see this!" Donna exclaimed as she opened the French doors out onto the balcony. The weather was cool for June, of course, they were in the mountains. The Rockies were dressed in a green curtain except for the very top where the snowcaps shone in the late evening sky.

"Yes, it's beautiful," Harvey said as he brought the complimentary bottle of champagne out onto the balcony and was undoing the foil as he spoke. Coming up behind her he could smell her perfume mingled with her own pheromone which always drove him wild.

"It's not the most beautiful thing I ever seen, though," he said low into her ear. He laid a kiss on her cheek as stepped back and waited for her reaction.

"Hey, Harve," she started to say a smart ass comment when she noticed the liquid reflection in his remarkable eyes making them soft and comforting.

"What?" He started to say sarcastically back but noticed she backed off.

"Nothing." She came into his arms and kissed him on his lips. She whispered into his ear, "I love you."

Harvey smiled and placing the bottle on the table deciding their thirsts could wait until later kissed his wife and simultaneously swept her off her feet, petticoats and all, and kicking the French doors closed behind them laid Donna on the bed and sweetly began to make love to her.

Chapter 2 - Harvey

Colorado was wonderful. The resort offered many wonderful things for couples and singles and families as well. However, all that went unbeknownst to Mr. and Mrs. Harvey Specter. They were due to be there for a week but spent much of it between the sheets and undressed - making up for 10 years' worth of lost time. Harvey and Donna drank champagne, sat on the balcony of the hideaway suite in nothing but bathrobes, and only decided to eat once in a while in the exclusive restaurant below them.

The third night of their idyllic honeymoon as Donna lay next to her sleeping husband, she rose and propping her head up on a bent elbow just watched Harvey sleep. He looked so young when asleep. The frown lines on his forehead were unseen. She did not remember him snoring the very first time when they had slept together 10 years prior, but he snored a little now. It must have been him growing older as she was too. As she lay there, she marveled at how time had passed. Once it seemed so slow day after day with nothing to share but their office tasks and once in a while a personal surprise like the time, only a few months ago, when Harvey surprised her with a bouquet of beautiful flowers and a personal escort and chauffeur to her closing night of her performance as Portia in _Merchant of Venice_. Their exchange of words and his insistence of him escorting her was short and sweet. Ending with his affirmative statement, "I'm a Donna fan."

"Well, I am definitely a Harvey fan," Donna said as she brushed Harvey's hair away from his forehead gently. He muffled a little while he slept but he did not awaken. Donna smiled. His hair free of that gel he used for his spikey do was soft and longer than she had seen in a long time. Her memories went from only 10 days ago to 10 years ago when they had almost declared aloud how much they were "into" each other. For 10 almost 11 years Donna put Harvey off. She thought sometimes he would have capitulated and gone farther in their relationship then she had thought better.

Donna had known six months ago that the waiting was over. That Harvey was finally capable of giving and sharing love with her. That is why she married him when he hastily but sincerely asked six months ago. She knew she could also finally allow herself to love Harvey as she had always wanted.

Part 2 – SIX MONTHS PRIOR TO THE WEDDING

Harvey's large brown eyes started to well with tears as he read Louis' letter of resignation. Harvey had tried to plead Louis' case to Jessica as to how he actually got them out of the pending SEC investigation. Harvey thought on those grounds alone that Louis deserved another chance. However, as managing partner, Jessica's was the last word and Harvey brooked no argument. He only wanted to be the one to fire Louis because he truly wanted to say goodbye to a loyal friend sometimes rival. Jessica agreed. As realistic as Jessica was when dealing with errant employees, she always had blinders on with Harvey. She would always give Harvey another chance to prove himself, and Harvey had always compensated for his errors. Either Harvey was that good a lawyer or Jessica had tremendous faith in her partner.

As Harvey read Louis's letter, with Donna beside him reading along, Harvey had realized that Louis lost more than just his job at Pearson Specter. He had lost his companions or his family. Harvey knew that Louis had just recently suffered another loss when Sheila decided not to marry him after all. Harvey felt horrible seeing what it did to Louis knowing that Sheila had decided to live without him. Harvey had not fully realized the extent of how shattered Louis had been until he had discovered that Louis had missed two weeks of work. Louis had Katrina cover for him. However, Louis, at that time, still had his career. Now he did not even have that. How sad for both of them, Harvey had contemplated one day as Louis' resignation letter remained lodged in the back of his mind. Harvey never usually thought too deeply on other people, especially Louis, but once in a while something would strike a moment of review. This was what Louis' letter had done for him. It provided Harvey with a moment of clarity. Louis' loss of family and life brought moments of reflection to the forefront of Harvey's mind. While thinking, Harvey's eyes strayed to the back of Donna's head as she concentrated on her work outside his office. What had Donna said to him once?

"I'm so tired of you fighting like hell for everything that goes on in here!" Donna had exclaimed as she gestured wildly about the office knowing that he would understand the firm and his career.

"But not fight for anything that goes on in here," Donna said forlornly with her hands crossed over her heart.

He decided that she had meant that he should go find a life outside Pearson Specter with Scottie or even Zoe. However when those two relationships did not work, Harvey had thought he was not meant to have a life other than his career. Harvey did not like feeling vulnerable. Harvey did not think that love and marriage worked. At the time, two people swearing eternal love and fidelity did not seem realistic. Admittedly, maybe Harvey's view was skewed in light of his mother and father's relationship. So to prevent any more vulnerability, Harvey had decided to focus on his career no matter who he hurt in the process.

Now, almost a year later from that time, Louis' recent statements had struck a chord in Harvey. A chord Harvey had been ignoring for the past few years, at least in the months since Scottie's departure. Did Harvey really want to keep going home to a sterile steel and glass apartment alone? A home where no one beside Harvey lived? An apartment where no one was there waiting for Harvey's return? A home where no one cared whether Harvey walked through the door, had a headache, or had just closed the biggest case New York had ever seen? Harvey liked it that way-once. However, in recent months, Mike had come to stay for a few days while he worked out his relationship with Rachel and looked for a job, Harvey realized he liked having someone with whom to talk about non-firm subjects. Mike was like his younger brother or his (could he say it?) son? When Scottie was at his apartment more than her own apartment, he liked it. He saw her at the firm, but it was those private moments while cooking for her or just sharing a meal with her and her sharing his bed that Harvey had realized what he was missing. Not that he missed Scottie. He knew now that he was not in love with her, nor ever had been. He had cared but not enough apparently.

On long cold nights, Harvey worked until the late hours of the night and crawled into bed exhausted. Once in a while, though, he would pay for someone to entertain him. Harvey thought that was the best at the time. No strings attached. Just payment for a good time.

However, lately, the thought of going home to an empty apartment with no one with whom he could share his private time was starting to really bother him. The closest relationship he ever had to that constant person in his life who cared for him and for whom he cared in return was Donna. She was the constant in his life. He knew she was the only person that made it bearable for him to come to the office when all he wanted to do sometimes was take a break. Moreover, he knew she cared for HIM. Hell, he knew that 10 years ago when they worked at the DA's office. Only Donna made it impossible for him to go farther in their relationship. It was her edict that she did not date people with whom she worked, of course, until Stephen. That relationship left a bad taste in both their mouths. However, together they pulled it together and he allowed Donna the shining moment of revenge for Stephen's lying to her and using her. When Donna apologized for her relationship with Stephen and tears sat in her eyes, Harvey knew that that was going to be the last man that ever made Donna cry. He never wanted to see anyone make her cry ever again. No one makes Donna cry. Not even himself-Harvey thought.

Chapter 3 - Donna

Harvey lay beside Donna just waking from their first session of "make up sex". Harvey thought what a stupid argument to have. This was the fourth day of their honeymoon. The fourth day, since they had become officially a married couple, and they had had an argument. Donna wanted to go out in the summer air and Harvey wanted to go back to bed.

"You are quite insatiable, you know that, Mr. Specter," Donna said trying to maneuver into getting her own way. It was usually easy. All she really had to do was play with Harvey a little and he usually relented. Well that was until she became his wife. Now it seemed he wanted her to be his possession.

"Well, you did say if I ever had you I wouldn't want to share. Well, I don't, Mrs. Specter," Harvey said as he launched himself at her and kissed her passionately on her mouth and then decided to lose himself in the rest of her as he trailed kisses down his wife's neck.

"That's out of context, you know," Donna said all the while loving his attention seducing her to maybe change her mind.

"You're playing dirty, Harvey," Donna whispered in his ear.

"No, I'm playing you," Harvey whispered back and continued trailing kisses. He had kissed his way to her shoulder moving the light cotton shirt aside for easier access.

" But I really meant it. I don't want to share you with anyone or anything until I absolutely have to," Harvey proclaimed as he tried to reason with her.

"Later, Harvey, please?" Donna said pushing him away and giving him a great big brown-eyed stare. "I don't want to waste any time here. With our schedules we may never come back."

" We went over that already. We will come back someday."

Finally, Harvey could not stay stoic at Donna's pout on her luscious lips. "Oh all right, but I promise I won't be happy until we're back here," he acquiesced as he pointed to the unmade bed.

"Thank you," Donna said as she grabbed a sweater from her suitcase and threw Harvey his Harvard sweatshirt as they left their hotel room for the first time since they had arrived four days ago.

Upon reflection, it was not that bad an argument. However, he kept his promise and as soon as the door was closed and locked, Harvey came up behind Donna and started to undress her. She was just as eager as he was it seemed and turned around and undressed him. As she undid every zipper and pulled at his clothing she deeply kissed that part she uncovered. Harvey barely contained himself and finally having had enough undressed her and repeated the sequence. When the climax finally came they both fell asleep in each other's arms.

Harvey turned on his side and gazed on Donna, his wife, his secretary, his one true constant and love. He wondered to himself what was it that finally brought Donna's defenses down and agree to marry him. It must have been something tremendous he thought.

Part 2

_Approximately six and half months before the wedding….._

"So you can either stay here or pick out anything from my closet to wear to work," Donna said as she brought Rachel a mug of coffee.

"Well, I'm more inclined to stay here," Rachel responded rather sadly.

"Really, I thought you couldn't wait to get your mitts on my one and only Pravda dress," Donna joked.

"Harvey's credit card has bought you more than one Pravda dress, I'm sure," Rachel smiled back.

"Well, it's not like I don't deserve them. After all…I'm Donna."

"And I'm Rachel, who hurt the man she loves more than life itself," Rachel responded dejectedly.

"Oh, come on, this was just a temporary setback. Mike loves you. He'll come around, but it takes time. More time than it seems you are willing to give him."

"What was it you said? Everything will work out the way it is supposed to work out?"

"Yes, that's what I said." Donna had said that knowing that Rachel's kissing Logan Sanders was not a big deal in view of how much she and Mike loved one another.

"Is that how you view it with Harvey?" Rachel wondered. She knew as everybody did that Donna and Harvey's relationship was much more than just lawyer and secretary. If only those two knew it the world would explode with happiness and relief at the acknowledgment of how deep their feelings were for each other. Rachel, always the optimist where her friend's love life was concerned, knew how much Donna kept hidden behind her eyes about how deeply she loved Harvey. Rachel was also pretty sure that Harvey felt the same way. Harvey had fought for her to come back when Jessica fired Donna a couple of years ago when all that hullabaloo with Hardman came to a head. On days when Donna was not in the office, which was rare, Harvey wore a thundercloud the entire day and snapped everyone's head off including Rachel's.

Donna noticed how quiet Rachel had suddenly become. How she was staring at her with her concerned brown gaze. What was she thinking? Would Rachel find more comfort if she gave her the knowledge that she, Donna, and Harvey had once slept together?

"Ok, I am going to tell you something but it cannot go any farther than us, ok?"

"Ok, what?" Rachel asked eagerly.

"Harvey and I did sleep together. It was a long time ago when we had both decided to leave the DA's office."

"Didn't you want a relationship with Harvey?"

"Yes, I did. However I knew that Harvey was ambitious and I swore never to be involved with anyone I worked with. That was my major rule and Harvey accepted it and things turn out the way they should," Donna said with a tinge of regret in her voice.

"Do you still feel the same way now?" Rachel asked.

"Mmmm," was all Donna muttered at the time.

Part 3

Later that same day after Rachel decided to raid Donna's closet and find enough courage to venture to work, Donna sat at her desk typing a document for Harvey when she hit upon the word "marriage" in the contract. Of course she had to be typing a prenuptial agreement right now when all she could think of was Harvey. She stopped in her typing and contemplated how different Harvey was now since he had been almost 11 years ago. Essentially he was still the same man he had always been arrogant, ambitious, self- absorbed. Well, maybe not as self-absorbed. He was still dangerously arrogant at times and knew he was one of the best looking men and the best damn closer in Manhattan. However, ever since Mike had come into his life, Harvey had matured somewhat and realized what he could give of himself to someone. Donna knew this ever since Harvey had hired Mike knowing all the while Mike had not graduated from Harvard but had not even been a law student. Harvey had valiantly tried after that to be a little more thoughtful and considerate. It even exuded itself sometimes when he was dealing with Rachel as his new associate since Mike's departure to Wall Street.

Harvey had even tried with his relationships with the opposite sex. His relationship with Zoe would have gone farther if she had not had to return to England to raise her niece. Harvey's relationship with Scottie, one which Donna practically coerced him into, was a big failure because he could not share all his secrets with Scottie. The only person with whom Harvey ever felt comfortable enough to be himself was Donna. As for her feelings, Donna knew that someday she would have to let the walls down because as each year passed in working together the more deeply Donna fell in love with Harvey. She knew he could handle a relationship now. She wanted him to fight for something besides his career which would never cease unless she or Harvey died. He had fought for her. He had even physically assaulted Stephen when he knew how much Donna felt used in that relationship. She bandaged his wounds and laughed it off and said he did not have to do that. He said it was for everyone not just her. Donna knew better.

For a long time now, since that moment, Donna wanted to be Harvey's woman in more than just the work relationship. Although amusing and fun, it was not enough anymore. She wanted to beside him when Harvey woke up and go home with him after a long day in the office so they could share being each other with each other where there were no prying eyes to add to the office gossip. She wanted him to wait for her at home as he waited for her to come in the office and share things with her privately because he loved her not because she coerced it or flirt it out of him. Albeit she deserved all the material and work-related items she had ever received from Harvey but she wanted things beyond the material now. She wanted more evenings together like the night he escorted her to her closing performance. Above all she wanted Harvey to know that he was loved. Donna wanted Harvey to know that love and fidelity still existed. She told him once no one was leaving him and she had meant that statement with every breath in her body.

She also knew she wanted to feel Harvey's love in return. She remembered those times he had briefly held her and she wanted no needed to feel his arms around her again. Donna was not a woman who felt insecure, but even she faulted sometimes. Donna had boyfriends, but once they knew how attached she was to Harvey it was no use competing. When men let her down, Harvey was usually the one to lend her strength and compassion to move on. Unlike the years they spent in the DA's office, she knew Harvey was emotionally mature and may even now want some type of life outside of Pearson Specter now for himself.

Donna's suspicions were more confirmed about Harvey when he had met her at the door of the building and escorted her to her closing night performance as Portia. Donna did not want to think about how special Harvey had made her feel that night. She felt cherished and - loved. More than anything she wanted more nights like that and she wanted them with Harvey.

Chapter 4 - The Proposal

Harvey sat at his desk in his large office taking a break from reading his briefs. He thought how it had been a rough couple of weeks. Hell, he thought it had been a rough month. First he and Mike had been weeks in trying to overcome the impossible buyout situation between Gillis Industries and Logan Sanders which ended with Mike losing his job, but thanks to Louis, Mike returned to Pearson Specter. Harvey was very happy that the kid was back. Harvey saw so much capability in Mike. Unfortunately Mike's being a fraud would not allow much more ascension up the corporate ladder, but Harvey noticed that Mike was happy doing what he did and Mike also had Rachel which seemed to enhance the enjoyment of life for Mike. Rachel, as Harvey's official associate, was no slacker either. Doing double time between the firm and law school was not easy. How Harvey treated her last month was not admirable. He was oblivious to how hard the girl worked. The dinner he and Mike had had while Rachel was in the hospital was Harvey's apology to both she and Mike for riding her so hard and being a shit when she wanted to take one day off. That also seemed to increase the problems with the takeover between Mike and Harvey's clients. Oh well, thanks to Louis the situation has since been resolved. Not pleasantly, but resolved nonetheless.

Louis' confession and resignation was a whole other uncomfortable matter. Harvey had seen Louis once at Louis' house. It hit home to Harvey how many beautiful and quality material items he and his former coworker could accumulate in their careers at the firm, but how lonely their lives could be or were. Harvey knew that he would have felt a little different had Louis had Sheila be there for him. Harvey still fought feelings of loneliness in himself on those rare occasions when he did go home and had time to just sit and stare out his glass penthouse windows accompanied only by a glass of scotch and his father's recordings for company. The view out his windows was breathtaking, but he wanted someone to share it with him. As it was when he was in the DA's office he wanted Donna to be there. Harvey had told Mike that he admired what Rachel and he had. He believed in it; however, he did not think it was in the cards for him.

It was time to change that.

"Donna," Harvey said the next morning as he approached her desk. "How was your date?"

"Date?" Donna asked nonchalatantly. "Why do you ask?"

"Because I don't think you had such a good time, you seem a little bored."

"Bored? I'm never bored. I'm too busy being fabulous " Donna said still staring at her computer but her fingers had stilled at Harvey's importuning.

"Well, for one thing, I don't think you were too eager about the date last night. You were not fidgety all day, you did not come in about twenty times to talk with me like you usually do, and you didn't leave here until 7:30. Usually when you have a hot date, you use my credit card to buy yourself something special, you make sure I know my schedule for the next two days and then you hightail it out of here at 5:00 pm on the button."

Donna rose from her seat and stared at Harvey in the eyes.

"You accumulated all this knowledge about me. Who do you think you are…me?"

"Hey, I was just asking. I was concerned. That's all."

"Well, you needn't be concerned Mr. Specter. Now is there something else you wanted me to do for you because I do have all of this work to finish."

"No, I just wanted to be sure I wasn't losing you to the newlywed club anytime soon."

"Harvey, if I ever decided to take the plunge, you would definitely be the first to know. Go back to work, Harvey. I'm fine."

Harvey smiled and winked at her and then entered his office.

Part 2 – A LITTLE LATER THAT DAY

Donna turned around and looked at Harvey who was wrapped up in a file. His large brown eyes were fully engulfed in the file he was reading. Once in a while he would research something on his laptop. No one had come to see him today which was odd, but on those days Harvey was usually in court or involved on consultations outside the office or in Jessica's office discussing corporate level agendas. Nothing like that today either. Today was definitely an oddity.

Why was he so curious about her date last night? He wanted to make sure that she had not fallen in love and was on the road to matrimony? That's what he said but what did he really mean? They talked in riddles most of the time to one another, and it was getting harder and harder to not confuse reality with fiction. Did he really mean what he said about losing her to the newlywed club? As it turns out, Donna did not really have a date last night. She decided to have a drink with her sister, Carol, who had been in town on business. She only told Harvey that fib to see if she still had the power to make him squirm when she mentioned a date, and also so she would not have to spend the entire night in the office before taking public transportation to her little apartment just outside Manhattan.

Donna was in the middle of this reverie when Harvey's voice came over the intercom (which she never turned off). She jumped a foot in the air when she heard it.

"Donna, can you please come in here?"

"Of course, Harvey," she said as she rose and walked through his glass office door.

"Donna, can you stay late tonight? This new contract for Blenheim has got to be written tonight and I need you."

"Sure. I can stay. There's nothing on my calendar tonight."

As Donna was turning away, she returned to the foot of Harvey's desk and stated swiftly:

"You know something is strange. You never ask if I can stay late, you always assume, of which, I never have a problem because I know this before it happens. Besides if there is a contract to be written I am not a lawyer, paralegal, or your associate, so why you cannot hash this out with Rachel or Mike seems rather strange unless, of course, you need my terrific shorthand skills which are a little out of use but are still fabulous. What's up, Harvey?"

"Nothing. I just need you to stay late," Harvey responded with his poker face. He was not giving Donna another reason to pull her "Donna-shit" with him.

"Ok. However, if I stay and there is some weird shit with you, my resignation will be on your desk in the morning."

"Understood." Harvey said as he watched Donna saunter her way back to her desk with not less than a little enjoyment.

Part 3 – THIS IS IT

Luckily for Harvey, he had sent Donna out on an errand toward the end of the day. She said she needed a break anyway and did not mind taking a breath of the fresh winter air as long as she could have his credit card. Harvey never denied her, and he was happy she would be out for an hour. That's when he, Mike, and Rachel went to work in his office. Harvey did not want a big splash but he did want to make it as romantic as possible.

"I still say you should take the woman to dinner, Harvey," said Mike as he fluffed the cushions on his couch.

"I can't do that. She would pull her shit with me and state that whatever I needed to say could be said in the office. This way she doesn't suspect a thing." Harvey congratulated himself at beating Donna at her own game.

"Harvey, I know you think you're fooling her, but you know how she perceptive she is. Are you sure she doesn't suspect anything?" Rachel said as she lit the candles on the coffee table and set the little black velvet box right in the middle of the table where Donna would see it. Rachel was so happy for her friend because she knew that this time Donna would inevitably say yes.

"Well, she will know something's up if you don't give me back that box, Rachel," Harvey said holding out his hand while Rachel retrieved it.

"It's a beautiful ring, Harvey."

"Thank you, Rachel. Maybe someday your boyfriend here will buy you one if he can ever make enough money to afford one," Harvey winked at Mike.

"I can make enough money I just choose not to," Mike stabbed back at Harvey.

"Ha, ha…. Oops. Enough. We'd better get out of here. Donna will be back in a couple of minutes," Mike said momentarily glancing at his watch. He knew what time Donna had left and knew about how long she would be to run the errand on which Harvey had sent her and could calculate when she would be back.

Mike shook Harvey's hand and said "Good Luck" and Rachel kissed Harvey on the cheek. Then they left and exited the opposite way they knew Donna would enter.

Harvey sat back at his desk and played the part of an immersed attorney. He had his head bowed down but knew when she approached. He did not look up until he felt Donna stand in front of his desk. She had apparently done more than the errand he had given her. When he looked up not only had she laid down the document envelope he had asked her to pick up she had apparently bought herself a new designer dress. A slinky black number with a high cut skirt and an off the shoulder neckline both bringing out her best assets. She had apparently bought some jewelry as well because swaying back and forth on her ears were large diamond teardrop earrings. She redid her make up enhancing her lips with gloss and holding in her other hand was a bottle of champagne. As she walked away from him and placed the champagne on the coffee table, Harvey also noticed the new four inch Jimmy Choo heels in which she was walking.

Harvey rose knowing now that he had not fooled her at all. He unbuttoned his suit jacket as he rose. Somehow she knew that this night was not going to end the same way the others had with each going home to their own lonely apartments yearning for the other to lay next to them in bed. Harvey walked up behind Donna and brushing aside a strand of beautiful red hair and slipping a hand around her slim waist whispered, "I love you, Donna." Nothing was flirtatious or confrontational about it. It was nothing but a simple statement of his feelings.

Before Donna responded she knew how much effort that simple statement took from Harvey, so it deserved a response in kind. She bent her head back to lean on Harvey's shoulder while he kissed her neck. She sighed deeply as his breath and the touch of his lips gave her goosebumps. She then turned in his arms and running her hands up his lean chest she whispered back in his ear, "I love you, Harvey. I always have." Then turning their eager lips to each other they really kissed their first real kiss in almost eleven years.

"Donna…"

"Yes, Harvey…" she muttered between kisses.

"I have something for you."

"What is it?"

Breaking away from her for just a second, Harvey turned his serious brown eyes on her," Donna, please take a seat."

"Oh. Okay." Donna said thinking that was strange but the day had been filled with nothing but oddities. It looks like the night was not going to be any different.

Donna sat down on the plush couch and noticed the lighted candles and the small dish of rose petals between it. She assumed he was going to propose that they end their office relationship and begin dating but she was not so sure now after he used that officious tone of voice for her to "take a seat."

Harvey sat down next to her on the couch. Being a lawyer words were always his strong suit, however, right now he seemed to be tongue tied.

"Donna, we've known each other for a long time and once we…"

"Harvey, please get to the point. We already acknowledged truthfully how we feel about each other, so there's not much more to say."

"Donna, let me finish for once. I know you do not want to ever talk about that "other "time. I don't really want to either. That Harvey and Donna were two different people. We were on different paths yet I knew then I could not take it without you. I never wanted to take it without you and because of you I have had success."

"I know, Harvey, you couldn't be you without me. I knew that. I still know that. What you may not know is that I couldn't be me without you being you."

"What?" Harvey asked smiling a little thinking he had better stay focused or they may get confused between reality and flirtation again.

"Ok, before you interrupt me again, I am just going to say it." Harvey continued while whipping out the little velvet box from the inner pocket of his $12,000 suit jacket, he asked, 'Donna, I love you. Would you please marry me?"

"Well, Harvey, like I said before…"Donna began building her defensive wall up again as she opened the box and spotted the two-carat imperial cut diamond ring with small emerald accents.

"Oh my…Harvey…."

"Well, woman, don't keep me in suspense. It had better be yes. Do you like it?"

"Like it? Harvey, it's beautiful."

"Like you. Come on Donna, I'm sweating in my Italian suit here."

"Oh, Harvey…" she said as she looked up into his eager face.

"You said that…"

"Wait. Before I answer, you're not going to die or have cancer or anything like that because if you are asking me because you figure you won't be around long enough to be married, then…."

"No, Donna, I am not dying or have cancer or anything like that. I am just tired of being alone and I think you are, too. We've always skirted how we really feel about each other and I think it is about time that we stopped. I don't know how else to say it, but that I love you and want you to be my wife."

Donna broke out in tears. Then looking into his incredible eyes, she said, "Yes, of course, I'll marry you. I never dreamed you would really ask me." Donna stated as she put the ring on her finger. It fit perfect. How did he know? When did he get this? She usually reconciled all his credit card bills so she knew he had not charged it. She knew Harvey made a boatload of money but she did not know that he made enough to pay cash for something as exquisite and beautiful as the ring.

"Yes, I will marry you, Harvey Specter," she repeated as she quickly placed her arms around him and kissed him deeply. Donna finally allowed all her walls to come down and really let him know that she was his and always had been.

Chapter 5 – The Wedding/Harvey

Six months had been the fastest she had been able to plan anything of this magnitude. Wedding planners were out. Harvey would just have to understand that a woman's wedding is the beginning of her "happy ever after". So she decided to plan it all herself and allowed Rachel and her mother to help. It was not a large wedding and it was not a small wedding. The affair turned out to be a medium affair with 200 guests in attendance at the reception. Considering that they did not have many relatives between them the wedding guests were mainly from the firm and their plus ones.

Harvey stood in front of the mirror in the Pastor's office waiting for the signal when he, Marcus, Mike, and Louis would venture into the sanctuary.

"So, nervous, Harve?" Marcus had asked him.

"No, were you on your wedding day?" Harvey responded glaring at his younger brother.

"Yes. Then again, I didn't know the bride for 11 years before I had the guts to marry her."

"No, you just got her knocked up first," Harvey countered.

"Ooh, big bro, that one hurt. Not nervous, huh?" Marcus Specter joked.

" Really, Harvey, dad would have been proud as a peacock to see you finally got the guts to marry any woman let alone Donna. He always said she was the only one that wouldn't take crap from you."

"Yeah, well, let's just say I finally woke up." Harvey said as he turned away from the mirror and looked at his younger brother who was the spitting image of a younger less worldly worn Harvey. He was a little nervous come to think of it. Harvey was taking a step that he never thought he would. However, he was taking it with Donna his one true love and best friend. Together they could face anything.

"Thank you for being here," Harvey said as he gave his brother a hug.

Mike who had stood back from the two brothers while they exchanged received the signal that they all should proceed into the sanctuary as the bride had arrived.

Part II – The Wedding/Donna

"Donna, let me loosen that corset up a bit. I think you're turning blue," Mrs. Roberta Paulsen had said as she looked concernedly at her daughter.

"Mother, don't touch those laces. That is for Harvey to do later," Donna joked. She had turned to see the back of her dress in the full length mirror in the choir waiting area. She was not pinched nor was her skin any shade of blue. She saw her mom smile at her little jest. Her sister, Carol, also smirked in the back of the room. Carol, was Donna's matron of honor and would accompany Marcus, Harvey's brother. Rachel was one of Donna's bridesmaids and she was paired with Mike and the last but not least was Donna's youngest sister, Julia, whom she paired with Louis. Louis' being in the wedding party was a surprise to Donna. After all the animosity between he and Harvey, Louis was the last person she thought he would ask. Donna did mention that he could borrow her brother-in-law Harry, Carol's husband, but Harvey nixed that very quickly. It was Harvey's choice and Donna had to respect that. She did, so Julia was Louis' counterpart for the wedding party.

"You look so beautiful, Donna," Rachel said as she approached her friend. She handed her multi-colored rose bouquet to her and hugging her said, "I am so happy for you and Harvey."

When she stepped back she looked at Rachel. "I still feel like I am in a dream. I never thought he would really ask me after all these years. I almost said no because I didn't think he really meant it."

"Oh my gosh, Donna, how could you not believe it! Do you know the day he proposed, he had Mike and me be sure we covered all his appointments for two days."

"That's why you weren't shocked when I finally told you and also why Harvey and I had the next two days off after he proposed. I thought Jessica was going to fire me because I had kept Harvey out of the office."

"No, Jessica was so happy for you two that she kept Mike and me on overtime to make up for your being out," Rachel confessed. Rachel could not have smiled wider for her friend or be happier if she had been getting married herself. Someday, Rachel thought. Someday.

Suddenly, Carol came over to the two women by the mirror and said, "Well, Donna, this is it. You're on. Harry, Jr. just escorted mom to her seat."

Giving everyone a kiss and a hug and taking her uncle's arm at the doorway into the chapel, Donna took a deep breath.

Part 3 – The Wedding/Harvey & Donna

"Harvey, she is a stunner…Harvey?" Marcus said and then looked at his brother. There were tears standing in his large brown eyes. Marcus just shut up and looked at Donna and the bridesmaids as they came down the aisle. They did not have a ring bearer, so Marcus was holding the wedding bands in his top pocket.

"I hope he's worth it," Uncle Jacob had whispered to Donna before they came down the aisle. Uncle Jake, as Donna and her siblings had always addressed him, was the favorite uncle. He was their father's brother and had always taken care of them especially after Donna's father had lost all of their money on a bad business investment. Jacob was there to pick up the pieces and help nurse his brother who had had an undetected heart defect which took his life shortly after.

"He is, Uncle Jake, most definitely," Donna said looking gratefully at her Uncle. She finally spotted Harvey as she approached the altar. There were tears standing in her eyes as well. He was so handsome and he was all hers.

"Hi," Harvey said quietly to Donna as her hand was placed in his by her uncle at the top of the altar. He was trying to quell the tears threatening to fall.

"Hi, yourself," Donna said as she reached out and wiped the tear swiftly from his cheek as it fell. Harvey took her hand and kissed it.

"You are so beautiful."

"So are you," Donna whispered breathlessly. This moment had surely taken both their breaths. How were they going to say their vows loud enough?

Once the Pastor began the ceremony it all seemed to fly by very quickly. Donna and Harvey had just taken the standard vows and they each had written a little tag to put their own special punctuation on them.

Harvey, who could write as well as he spoke, said to Donna with those unwanted tears still standing in his eyes threatening to escape said:

"From the first day we worked together, I told you "you were into me".

The truth was that I was into you. I fell in love with you at first sight.

Since then you have always been by my side and in my heart. You

are my conscious and my life. I can't be me without you. As

we start our life together I just want you to know that I love you and

I never want you to leave me because I will simply stop existing."

Donna wiped away a tear from her own eyes and clasping Harvey's hand tightly in hers, she said her tag to the vows:

"Harvey. Do you want to know a secret? I have always been into you.

You have been my strength and my refuge when I have nowhere else to go.

I have always loved you and I will always love you. You gave me a purpose

and a reason to be me. I look forward to being more than your Girl Friday

because now I will be there the other six days and nights of the week.

I will never leave you. I did once and that was the worst months of my life. I will love and

protect you always whether you like it or not."

The pastor began the final vow:

"Do you Harvey Reginald Specter take, this woman, to be your lawfully wedded wife…"

"I do," Harvey said proudly looking nowhere else except into Donna's eyes.

"Do you, Donna Roberta Paulsen take, this man, to be your lawfully wedded husband…"

"I do," Donna said quiet but proud and looked Harvey straight back into his warm brown eyes.

"By the powers invested in me by the State of New York, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

They kissed, and the congregation cheered.

Chapter 6 – THE RECEPTION

As the leader of the band introduced the new Mr. and Mrs. Harvey Specter, Donna walked into the ballroom holding her bouquet high as she held Harvey's hand in tight captivity with the other. She was radiant and Harvey was even radiant as he held up their clasped hands. Every now and then his attention was removed from his glowing wife to the people who were good enough to share in their joy on this day.

John Rzeznik, who was once the lead singer of The GooGoo Dolls and a good client and friend of Harvey's had proudly said he would sing their song while he and Donna danced their first dance. Donna had been a big fan of The Goo Goo Dolls but she realized that Rzeznik was not singing one of his own songs but somebody else's.

**"Thank You"**

Have I ever told you how much it meant  
For all your kindness,  
I am blessed and I thought that you should know  
How much you've helped me grow.

I wanna thank you.  
I wanna tell you this,  
That you've made me the happiest.  
Thank you.

Have I ever shown you all my heart.  
For all I owe you, where would I start?  
A lifetime to count the ways wouldn't be enough to say  
That I thought that you should know  
How much you've helped me grow.

And I wanna thank you.  
I wanna tell you this,  
For all of your selflessness.  
Thank you.

I wanna say I love you,  
And if we never meet again,  
You should know you have changed my life,  
Just by being a friend, oh.

Could I ever repay you for all you've done?  
Out of all my blessings, you're the greatest one.  
And I thought that you should know  
How much you've helped me grow.

And I wanna thank you.  
I wanna tell you this,  
That you've made me the happiest.  
Thank you. Thank you.

Thank you by Jennifer Nettles and Philip Sweet

As they danced slowly in each other's arms, Donna asked, "Have I really helped you grow?"

"You know you have. Look where we are, we wouldn't be here if I had not grown or recognized how much I always wanted you here with me." Harvey kissed her as they danced and the rest of the crowd just seemed to fade out of sight.

"Oh Harvey, you have made me the happiest. However, if you think just because I am officially Mrs. Specter that I am done doing my Donnashit with you and sit in a corner of our house just waiting for you to come home then you are so sadly mistaken."

"Well, Mrs. Specter, my Donna, I would have it no other way. Now shut up and dance," Harvey said as he swirled his new beautiful wife in a turn and then pulled her safely back into his arms.

The rest of the wedding was a blur. The only people that Donna and Harvey could focus on were each other. They collected their gifts, danced a conga line, and thanked guests as they began to leave. All the while catching each other's eye across the room just to be sure that it was real. That this was their wedding, their guests, their families, and their time. Before they realized it there were only a handful of family and close friends left who reminded them they had a plane to catch to Colorado. Rachel and Donna's sisters ushered Donna into a changing room off the side of the main dining area where the reception had been held to quickly get her ready for the flight.

Suddenly, Mike came in frantically.

"Girls there is no time for changing. Donna and Harvey have to get to the airport. Ray's outside waiting."

"How is she going to get through security with her dress on?" Rachel asked.

"I don't know. Maybe Harvey can bribe or talk his way pass security. Just get going come on," Mike said as he held the door while the women exited the backroom.

At the door, Donna met her husband who actually looked worried. He took Donna's hand and kissed it. His frown lines were really distinct in his forehead. "What's the deal, Harvey? Do I really have to leap over security fences in this $10,000 gown?"

"Just follow me. Everything will be fine."

"It'd better be. I hope I am not going to regret you making the getaway plans," Donna warned but allowed Harvey to guide her into the waiting limousine.

Part 2 – THE APPROACH

"Harvey? What is this?" Donna said as she looked out the window as the car approached a small jet with engines readying. It was now about 7:00 pm and Donna had been told that was when their flight took off so she was a little upset and then taken aback as she looked out the limousine window.

"Well, I had to call in a few favors, but one of my richer clients said I could borrow his plane and crew for our little honeymoon trip to Colorado."

"Harvey this is a really big surprise. You must want to get to our destination really fast if you decided to bypass the airlines itself."

"No, it's not only that," Harvey said as he handed Donna out of the car.

"I wanted to be the one to undo those laces on that dress when we get to the hotel," Harvey huskily whispered into Donna's ear.

"Mmm," Donna purred. "I knew you'd like this dress."

"I think I will like you better out of it," Harvey said giving Donna's slim waist a squeeze.

Donna just smiled and reveled in Harvey's affection and love. She finally had what she had always wanted - Harvey.

Harvey now had something which he had never thought he would want - a wife to love him and one whom he could love in return.

Epilogue

Donna woke up to Harvey gazing at her. He still had his one arm around her while he held his head with the other bent elbow. She could feel Harvey's tight abs against her arm. She knew under the thin sheet covering the both of them that his body was almost perfection. She could feel something else close to the proximity of her hand but she just wanted to look at him for a few minutes before they began again.

"What made you say 'yes", Donna?" Harvey asked as he stroked the arm lying across her stomach.

"Why do you ask?"

"Well, I know why I wanted to marry you because I suddenly realized that the only woman in the world for me in and out of the office is you. I just wanted to know why you said yes this time. Because usually when I suggested we take our relationship to another level you usually flirt your way out of it and repeat why you don't date men you work with. So what made you say yes?"

"Because you finally realized that there was more to life than just work and that you realized you were finally able to give of yourself unselfishly. Now don't get me wrong, you can still be a dick when you want to be but it is happening less and less with those close to you. When I realized this, I thought if he ever wanted to love me or even hint at asking me to be with him I would just do it."

"So now that you have been officially Mrs. Specter for four and half days now, how do you like it?" Harvey asked tucking Donna back under him and trailing little kisses down her neck and shoulder while he massaged her breast with the other.

"It's pretty great." Donna laughed as she placed her arms around her husband and began to nip him in return and allowed him to do what he wanted.

"Harvey, did you want to have kids?"

Harvey abruptly stopped in his ministrations and looked at his wife straight in the eyes.

"What?"

THE END


End file.
